


The House Xolotl

by TrashPhoenix



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal, Biting, Bleeding, Blood Drinking, Blood Rights AU, Blow Job, Comarré, Cutting of the wrist (not self harm), Death, Decapitation, Doggy Style, Fighting, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Rimming, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPhoenix/pseuds/TrashPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The House Xolotl a Blood Rights AU<br/>(Based on Kristen Painter's novel Blood Rights)</p>
<p>Dipper’s body bears the telltale marks of a Comarré—a special race of humans bred to feed vampire nobility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Golden Dipper

**Author's Note:**

> ABOUT THE BOOK
> 
> House of Comarré is an urban fantasy series set in a world where vampires and other supernatural creatures (called "othernaturals") exist, but try to avoid being detected by the human population, mortals. Particularly wealthy and influential vampires have the ability to purchase comarrés, humans that have been bred to provide blood of exceptional quality for their "patrons".
> 
> ABOUT COMARRES
> 
> Comarré and vampires maintain a symbiotic relationship in which the comarré produces an extremely rich blood that gives extra power to the comarré's patron—the vampire who owns his or her blood rights. In return, the vampire produces saliva that, when ingested during the biting process, increases the comarré's strength. Comarré must have their blood drained on a regular basis, or they go a bit crazy in a "Drink-my-blood-right-now!" kind of way. Living like pampered geishas, the comarré enjoy luxurious surroundings and are responsible only for occasional blood-letting sessions. The comarré, however are guarding a huge secret. Unknown to anyone outside their insular group, the comarré are trained assassins, able to fight skillfully with a variety of swords and daggers.
> 
>  
> 
> GLOSSERY 
> 
> Castus Sanguis: the fallen angels, from which the othernatural races are descend.
> 
> Comarré /comar: a human hybrid species especially bred to serve the blood needs of the noble vampire race—they have a special kind of blood—they live like geishas feeding vampires, and are secretly assassins 
> 
> Dominus: the ruling head of a noble vampire family.
> 
> Elder: the second in command to a Dominus.
> 
> Noble vampires: a powerful race of vampires descended from fallen angels.
> 
> Patronus/patron: a noble vampire who purchases a comarre's blood rights.
> 
> Sacre: the ceremonial sword of the comarre.
> 
> Signum: the inlaid gold tattoos or marks put into comarre skin to purify their blood.
> 
> Vampling: a newly turned or young vampire.
> 
> Shifter: like a werewolf, can be other than a wolf.
> 
> Fringe vampires: The common vampire. 
> 
> Othernaturals: A term for supernatural creatures.

Golden Dipper

Gold lines spun like spiders silk crepe like vines up the fair creamy skin of the young man moving his body to the sound of nature around him like a dancer amongst the pine trees, his signum glittered in the sunlight like a flowing river, the filigree of stars, flowers, ancient symbols and words ran from his feet, up his legs, over his narrow waist, spanned his chest and finished down his arms to the tips of his fingers.

The brown curls of his hair bobbed and flowed as he moved, to the untrained eye it would look as though he was dancing, beauty is deserving, what truly made this young creature beautiful was his ability to kill.

From the moment he was born, Dipper was different from regular humans, he was bred and born to be a Comar, unknown to all but those from the houses of Comarré’s, he was a trained and deadly assassin capable of taking the head off a Noble vampire with his Sacre. 

The sun hung low against the tree line painting the sky in a blush of pink and purple as the young Comar walked back to his Patron’s manner, the blood in Dippers veins throbbed to be let free and his Patron would be hungry once he awoke from rest.

Once inside the manner he went straight to his privet bathroom to wash up for dinner, true his Patron loved it when he smelt like the pines so much that he would often refer to Dipper as his Pine tree, though Dipper’s name itself was a nickname he proffered over his Comar given name.

The nickname stuck after his first Signum, real gold tattooed onto his forehead in the design of the star constellation the big dipper, his twin Sister Mabel had been the first to call him by Dipper.

Mabel herself had a golden shooting star Signum upon her chest to manifest that no matter the space between them they would always be bound, her electrifying energy always on the move and her brother’s watchful steadiness.

Dipper ran the soap over his skin, he didn’t enjoy all the expensive items his Patron presented him with, most of his time was spent wearing simple jeans and a plaid shirt, but his bathroom was his secret pleasure, his soap purchased from Lebanon was infused with gold and diamond power, the price was nothing to his Patron.

A knock at the door echoed in the lush room, on one was allowed to bother him, even his Patron respected his privacy, and tonight was different since he had asked a servant to notify him upon his sisters’ arrival. 

“You may enter.” He echoed back.

The door opened and a young man walked in dressed in the house servant uniform, though he looked older than Dipper he was younger in age. “The Elder of the house and his Comarré have arrived and are waiting to be received in the parlour.”

He turned to the man and asked, “They have not been received yet?” 

“No sir.” The young man answered a bit timidly. 

“Why not?” he asked seemingly annoyed, though it wasn’t directed at the man in the doorway.

“I told your Patron once I saw the car pull up…” he took a moment to scratch his head sheepishly, “He told me five minutes more or he’d drain me where I stood.” He sighed defeatedly.

Dipper stood and walked from the bath visibly angry, “That lazy blood sucking parasite!” 

The man in the doorway moved out of his way without a word as he marched into the bedroom were his clothes were laid out on the bed, he realised he was dripping wet and growled in vexation.

A towel was then offered to him by the rosy cheeked young man, who was trying exceedingly hard not to stare, Dipper took the towel and claimed himself.

Over forty years of excises and his Patron didn’t even have to be in the same room to get him Vexed. “Thank you, would you please greet my sister and her Patron and invite them into the sitting room.”

The man straitened, “Offcourse sir, umm, sir? 

“Yes?”

“Expensive wine?” he asked, demeanour wavering.

Dipper gave him a light hearted smile and watched the blush deepen across his face, “Thank you.”

The young man lingered before snapping back embarrassed and leaving in a rush, it was something Dipper was used to now, though when he’s blood rights were newly sold his Patron would take him out to Balls to dance and show off in the finessed of clothes and he spent much of the time embarrassed and even at times, upset.

Dipper patted his fine three-piece suit down and admired himself in the mirror, he liked wearing clothes that didn’t show off his Signum, apart from his hands and neck, othernaturals wouldn’t even know he was a Comar, and he could cover them up with gloves and a scarf.

That wouldn’t be necessary for tonight.

He threw his training clothes from the day into a hamper and placed it outside his door and made his way on to his Patrons private chamber, he didn’t bother knocking on the door for knowing that the vampire inside could already smell his blood.

Dipper swung the doors wide open prompting the hallways light to enter the room and illuminate the outline of various shapes, the most noticeable one on the bed wrapped in black satin sheets like a present, a singular candlelight rose held between sharp fangs that knew too well the feel of Dippers soft flesh.

“BILL CIPHER!” Dipper shouted into the room locking eyes to one distinctive eye.

Bill’s expression was that of a playful cat, his body language suggested something more lewd though, he dropped the rose from his mouth to respond to his Comar. “Let’s be bad and skip to desert.” 

He walked up to the bed and sighed as he massaged his temples, “Mabel and Tad are already down stares waiting for us,” he grabbed the sheet, “so get your lazy blood sucking ass up Bill!” and unwrapped the other in one fluent movement.   
Bill was now naked on the bed, unfazed he rolled over and huffed, “I hate them! why should I listen to you?”

Dipper leaned down into the bed and crawled towards Bill like a tiger about to pounce onto its unsuspecting pray then purred in a hushed tone against his Patrons ear “Because I’m the one with the hot sticky licky treat you like to eat.” 

A low growl rumbled up from Bill’s throat as he moved his head to lock his eye with Dipper’s, it was opened wide in excitement, the dull yellow harbouring an elongated dilated iris.

Dipper moved in for a kiss but was thrown onto his back against the black satin, in a flash he was pinned underneath Bill and he began to panic, Bill’s eye was fixated on the pulsing in Dippers neck.

“Bill!” he begged.

Another growl escaped, this time showing a little fang as his face lent closer towards the Blue veins that begged him to bite deep and drink his fill.

Dipper huffed breathily as Bill’s nose skimmed his gold pained neck inhaling his rich aroma, 

“You’ll get blood on my clothes Bill.” Dipper reminded.

Bill let out a sad whimper but his demeanour changed and he’s face trailed up to Dipper’s hair letting the kid relax into the position.

“The amount of time you spend out among those pine trees I wouldn’t be surprised if you started sprouting pine needles yourself.” He hummed contently into Dippers hair.

“Anything to keep you away.” Dipper deadpanned.

Bill laughed as he rolled off the younger and to the beds edge, “Nothing could keep me away from my Pine tree!” 

Dipper watched the vampire stretch then stroll over to a table that had his vinyl player and other various items, the smooth music of Glass animals gooey filled the room and Bill was distracted in his content to the point Dipper thought he could sneak out without him noticing, but he knew better than that. 

Bill Cipher wasn’t just a Noble vampire, he was the Dominus, any higher and he would be a Castus Sanguis, and that’s something Dipper hoped he would never have to meet. 

The vampire looked over at the Comar sitting at the edge of his bed watching him silently, he held up two different bow ties, without asking Dipper knew what he was thinking.

Dipper stood from the bed, “You should shower first, your heart smells like dust.” Then closed the door behind him and made his way down stairs to greet his twin and Elder Strange.

 

 

A Bloody Dinner Part I

 

Bill was just finished wiggling his undead fingers into a fine pair of leather gloves as he walked into the great hall that was set out for a sizeable number of guests and took his seat at the head of the table were a fine glass of dark rose petal red sat awaiting him.

And to his left patiently sat Elder Strange with his Comarré at his side, Mabel looked as young as the day he had obtained her blood rights alongside her twin brothers, they were a package deal.

Dipper sat to his right talking casually to them, his hands moving as if he was trying to make them see something inviable, the white bandage tight around his wrist slightly leaking red from the cut earlier.

Five minutes passed till a servant came in and announced the shift change, he gave a nod and downed the rest of Dipper’s blood as plates of the finest cuts of stake were presented before the twins and they ate hungrily.

Like vampires, Comarré enjoyed the rich iron of blood and finished particularly fast tonight as Tad made a fuss over some matter Bill didn’t care for.

It wasn’t till a group of strangers entered the room and surrounded them that Bill’s interest finally perked up.

Bill leaned back in his chair, “What’s this now?” he asked directing the question at no one specific.  
Someone behind him said bluntly, “Your end!” then shifted mid run into a rich black furred panther and lounged at his head as Bill moved with great speed to avoid the attack the rest of the room broke out in movement.

Dipper had elbowed another cat shifter, mid-shift, as Mabel cleared the table in one swift move and brought their backs together as they spun and swayed together dodging those who swiped at them as they made their way out of the great hall and from harm.

Tho it pained Dipper he knew it wasn’t his place to fight, though over the years he had often found himself over stepping his place with his Patron.

Tad was young but strong as he stabbed attackers with his trick cane then with a flick of his wrist the cane would split apart into a notched whip, the serrated teeth like blades twisting and flicking as it was hurled into his enemies and ate throw there meat and bone like a savage beast, then would be flicked back to a refined gentlemen’s cane. 

Bill was laughing as he danced in the midst of the blood and carnage around him, the growling of shiftes and some fringe vampires echoing off the walls, he was looking for the head of this snake, one after the other he punched the weaker out of his way and left them for Tad to deal with.

It wasn’t long till his eye had locked onto a woman whose eyes shone like raw emeralds, she eyed him back as she shifted, Bill expected nothing less than to see a great emerald scaled dragon.

She moved at a speed that matched his own, claws catching his suit, her armored scales made attack almost impossible for the vampire, so Bill ripped some off enjoying the angered howls and extra effort to bite his limbs off.

He had just pulled another scale from her when something had wrapped around his legs and knocked him to the ground giving the dragon enough time to drive its claws deep into his torso and pin him to the ground.

Bill let out a pained scream as he watched the jaws of the emerald dragon close in on his head then only the hot darkness of its mouth and the pain off his head being bitten from his body.

The room was a horrid bloody mess when Dipper ran in with his Sacre ready after hearing Bill’s pained screaming, amongst the few foes that survived was Tad on his knees, as the emerald dragon dropped the head from its jaws and shifted back into a human form, then punched through Bill’s chest and pulled the heart of the vampire out and held it like a newly won medal.

Dipper dropped his Sacre as he screamed at the death of the Dominus, his Patron, and, his lover.


	2. Virgin Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prologue chapter about how all the characters came to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter one (Golden Dipper) for ABOUT THE BOOK, ABOUT COMARRES, and the GLOSSERY.  
> You will find them helpful.

Virgin Blood 

Gloved fingers tapped rhythmically against the hand rest of his chair, it was only 11:12 and he was already ridiculously bored with the humdrum task of picking a new house Elder.

“Please Dominus, you must heed to the resolution.” Pestered the human standing by his chair with a book and pen in hand.

Bill moaned, “How many more dusty old fools do I have to listen to?” he waved his hand in front of the other to signal handing the book to him.

The human ignored his jester. “Tonight is 12, tomorrow is 16 then a night to review the 5 you have hand-picked…”

“AAAARRRR!” Bill let out frustrated and dropped his head to the cold wooden desk. 

The human’s presents moved away then returned and a glass was placed gently beside his head. “Scotch and Blood, should keep you going Dominus.” 

Bill whipped at the glass, “I want something fresh and warm.”

“Yes, I know, but till you pick an Elder we can’t go shopping for a new Comarré just yet.”

Bill stared at the human scribbling in his black book with his good eye, slowly he lifted his head from the desk and a smile moved across his face, the human stopped writing to lock eyes with him.

“Dominus?” The human asked.

Bill moved the glass away and stood up to announce, “Clear my schedule Strange, I just decided.”

Before the human could make sound of a protest Bill had him against the wall, fangs deep in his neck as the life was slowly sucked from him, he was convinced Bill wasn’t going to stop till he was fully dead.

Bill Cipher removed his fangs and let the human fall to the carpet, so close to death, true he was tempted to taste the final moments but he had plans for this one.

He knelt down and bit his wrist releasing the ruby red blood and letting it drip down. “This is what you wanted, is it not?” he enticed.

Strange used his last moments as a human to drink deep from the veins of the Dominus William Cipher, a chocked buzz ran though his body till the tension and pain caused him to black out, body growing cold on the floor.

Bleary eyes opened slowly, the light headache steadily drummed, body now wet yet lighter.

Bill’s voice broke through the blackness “Not even a day old my little vampling and already Elder,’ he sniffed like a proud mother. “You hungry?”

Tad’s stomach growled loudly with a new carnal craving deep inside that pushed and pulled his mind.

“Good.” Bill growled ostensibly pleased with himself. 

 

 

Extravagant gates parted letting the yellow Bentley speed down the gravel driveway up to the estates main building, he had flown on his privet jet all the way to the Americas to his penthouse in L.A, but he wasn’t there for the sun.

Tad Strange was seated in the passengers’ side, he had been a complete butt, though Bill could tell he was absolutely giddy underneath the surface.

A Comarré’s blood was the equivalent of angel’s blood, the power rush couldn’t be beat, and every 100 years he would buy the blood rights for a new Comarré to satisfy his thirst.

They were invited in at the door by the middle aged looking Comarré, mother of her branch, “What brings you all the way to America?” she spoke as they walked, “We have two branches closer to you after all.”

Bill chuckled. “Well I didn’t fly out here for the sunshine, no, I’m seeking something more…” he spun his hand in circular motion, “exotic.”

She stopped and turned to look at him, Tad walked into his back patently having a hard time with his new sensors.

The judgment in her gaze didn’t falter, “Hmmm… I thought it would have more to do with your bans, Dominus Cipher.”

Bill springe loaded a point at her, “HA HA! It’s only one ban, I just don’t like the other place.”

“Quite.” Was all she said before opening the door they had been standing outside of, “Well then, it’s time to meet the girls then.”

Bill had taken no time to make himself at home sitting on a lavished sofa the very centre of attention, each one of the Comarré just begging to go home with him through body language. 

On the other side of the room Tad wasn’t doing so well as to the point of trying to bite one of the Comarré, causing a scene resulting in them leaving the room. 

“Really Elder Strange, I do believe all this growling and carrying on is most ungentlemanly and going to scare away all the little ones to bed.” He flicked the vampling on the nose. “Do stop it.” 

Bill waited for him outside the washroom, tapping his foot against clean tiles anxious to return to a room of delicious Comarré.

His foot went still as his senses picked up on the familiar sent of blood, without second thought for Tad he followed his nose till he came upon a garden courtyard with a beautiful flowing fountain, and at the side of said fountain sat a young comar with a book to his right and a finger in his mouth.

Unbeknown that Bill was watching him suck the blood from the paper cut on his finger till a figure emerged from the shadows on his left and caused him to stand and stumble in surprise.

The vampire scooped him up before he had time to hit the ground and he was seated gently back by his book.

“Tha-thank you, hu…master.” The teen managed to squeak out before looking down at his lap. 

Bill’s eye moved from the teens face to his still bleeding finger that was now leaving a red stain on his white pants, Comarré always dressed in ether tight or flowing yoga clothes, light colours but mostly white.

He gave the Comar a small smile and knelt before his knees, “Pardon my straight forwardness, but perhaps you would do me the privilege of a taste.” 

“WHAT?!” the younger withdrew himself so fast he almost lost balance and fell into the fountain. “I-I CAN”T! I’m not for sale anyway!”

Bill smirked unfazed by the outburst, “I’m a Dominus, kid.” He reached out and pulled the Comar’s hand down to his mouth, “I get what I want.” He slowly drew his tongue over the blood seeping from the small cut.

“D-DOMINUS CIPHER!” thundered a familiar woman’s voice.

The Comar jumped in fear of being court, his finger leaving a smear of blood on the side of the vampire’s face. “I-I-I!” he strutted out.

“TO YOUR CHAMBER NOW!” she commanded.

Bill stood and wiped the blood from he’s face as the teen scattered like an albino cockroach, nether spoke till they were alone.

The mother Comarré shot a look of announce at him, “Your companion returned without you.” She turned and walked back in the direction of the room as he moved to fall into step beside her, “He’s agreed to my suggested Comarré, as an obvious vampling a well experienced Comarré was the most noticeable resolution.” 

Bill suddenly changed the topic, “The one with the dipper on his forehead.”

“Dipper.” She retorted.

“His name is dipper?”

“His proffered name not his given name” 

“He’s got personality.” Bill said like he was considering something.

She stopped them to speak directly, “He’s a virgin and quite the complex one, too soon for him.”

Bill moved in close so there faces were a breath apart, he could felt her tense up though her guise stayed in place.

He whispered to her, “I’m about to make an offer you won’t refuse.”

Dipper couldn’t believe how fast he and his sister were packed up with their luggage and ushered into the yellow Bentley, only 15 and his blood rights had been sold already, most were sold at least at 20 years old.

The twins sat quietly in the back as their new Patrons bickered in the front.

“I cannot believe you did that to me.” 

“Yes, I’m a real monster for buying your first Comarré for you.” Bill retorted.

Tad shifted to look at him, “She’s a virgin! He snarled, new instincts getting the better of him.

Bill laughed at his sudden falter of control, “You two have so much in common then.” 

“That’s NOT funny Cipher! What if I…” he hesitated on the words.

“Strange, you won’t kill her, because then I would have to kill you.” His tone deepened, “I can’t afford to get banned from another place.” 

The Bentley fell uncomfortably silent after his remark, the twins in the back seat looked at each other visibly concerned. 

 

 

The first bite

Dipper was anxiously waiting in the spare room made up for them at what looked to be a penthouse, though they were offered their own rooms he had insisted staying close to Mabel.

His twin was in the bathroom vastly more relaxed about their situation, yet Dipper couldn’t stop thinking about what he knew was to come.

The first feed.

And Dipper just knew his new Patron would want to bite him to feed, words the vampire had spoken to him by the fountain spun his head around uncomfortably.

‘I get what I want.’

He swallowed down what he could of his anxiety when Mabel ran to answer the summons at their door, the human servant had led them outside by the pool area were their Patrons awaited.

Dipper sat contently by himself and watched as his new Patron spent well over 10 minutes explaining and guiding both Mabel and her Patron, it was hard to believe anyone would make a vampling an Elder of a house.

So three things he knew about his new Patron Dominus William Cipher.

One, he got what he want.

Two, he was evidently wealthy.

Three, he was stupid.

Once Mabel’s Patron had let go from her neck his heart found its way to steady again, she was over the moon and even got her Patron to dance with her, his movements much more held back and stiff compared with her flow and sway. 

They left shortly after, and his Patron now sat beside by the pools water, they were so close but not quite touching.

The vampire turned his head to Dipper, “How about we get a little close and personal of our own?”

This was the moment for which he had been dreading ever since he had received the news his blood right had been sold.

Arms wrapped around him as he was pulled in closer, inhaling deep and remembering his training he tilted his head revealing his neck, his beautiful gold Signum shining like a trail of gold had dripped down branching off in elaborate designs.

Canine fangs now scraped over his throbbing flesh above the veins, his Patrons grip tightened as he was about to drive fang deep Dipper cried out and struggled to free himself.

To Dippers relief he was let go and allowed to move away, he sat on his knees with arms in an x over his chest as he battled for control over his own body.

He flinched slightly at the sound of a glass being placed at his side.

“I may have one eye but even I can see you need some time to warm up to me.” His Patron offered a humble smile, “Ha, once that happens I’ll be under your skin all the time.” He ended by looking out at the moon and laughing like a mad fool.

Dipper calmed and used the ring he’d been given, and flicked out the small sharp needle and used it to cut his wrist and fill the glass, he was given a handkerchief for his wrist and they sat by the pool together, almost contently.

The sky was beginning to wake when they decided to call it a night, he was walked to his rooms’ door, and he thanked his Patron kindly.

A hand moved to block Dippers way, “Still a matter of exchange kid.”

Dipper’s eyes widened in realisation at what the other meant. “Oh, I-I don’t really need it.”

The other lent in closer backing him up against the wall, “Nonsense! I’ll keep you looking young and pretty for a hundred years.” 

Dipper moved his hands up against the others torso to push him away, the vampires lips were on his, hands gripped his waist.

A rush was sent flying threw his body gave him new confidence, he moved hands up along fine clothes and defined body till they rested on a pair of strong shoulders, their mouths crashed against each others till Dipper felt a tongue delve inside his mouth and play with his own.

As time progressed Dipper grew daring and would try and push his own tongue into his Patrons mouth to get more of saliva, it still had the metallic taste of his own blood and what he guessed was liquor, he was having a hard time braking past the others skilled blocks.

The vampire squeaked in surprise and moved from the Comar’s mouth, he licked his tongue and was surprised to taste blood, his own blood.

Dipper looked up at him also seemingly surprised by his own action.

He playfully growled, “I think it’s time for you to go to bed my little Comar.” He bushed the boy’s hair from his forehead and kissed the golden dipper then parted.

Once safely out of sight Bill’s face turned into a scrawl of annoyance, it was fine that the younger was growing towards Bill but it was the feelings he was beginning to feel, he was beginning to think perhaps this was a bad idea after all. 

Dipper on the other hand crept past his sleeping sister and snuggled into lulling sheets thinking about the feel of lips against his, and even a wonder for the feeling of those lips against his neck.

So three things he knew about his new Patron Dominus William Cipher.

One, he got what he want.

Two, he was evidently wealthy.

Three, he was a great kisser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only planned this for a quick three chapters, still finishing up the last one and I can confirm it will end with sex. (I maybe tempted to do a short about comarré Mabel and a leopard shifter pacifica.)


	3. A Bloody Dinner Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is just smut at the seconded half.  
> Tell me if you catched the Invader Zim pun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter one (Golden Dipper) for ABOUT THE BOOK, ABOUT COMARRES, and the GLOSSERY.  
> You will find them helpful.

A Bloody Dinner Part II

Mabel had her arms around her brother before he could do anything stupid, he screamed at the others in the room cheering, he screamed because this was not how the plan was meant to go, he screamed because he could have done something and Bill wouldn’t have died.

The emerald eyed shifter stood looking at the Dominus’s heart sternly, “Why hasn’t he turned to ash yet?” she directed at Tad.

Dipper widened his eyes in realisation, vampires turned to ash after death, but decapitation, stabbing the heart and sunlight where the Surest ways to kill them, so why hadn’t Bill turned to a dust pile?

The dragon shifter looked around as laugher filled the great hall tho it was made by none of the still living, the heart in her hand began to beat and buzz, she squeezed it in a ditch effort, it bust out into a swarm of yellow insects and joined up with the rest of the Dominus’s body that was also turning into a swarm.

The large swam filled the room with buzzing, Dipper recognised them instantly as mantispidae, a mantis/wasp like insect that was one of Bills favourite to turn into.

Emerald eyes flared in rage, “I KILLED YOU! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!” she yelled at the buzzing around her.

Bill restabilised his human like form once more and the insects where gone, he drove his arm through the back and out the chest, emerald eyes unbelieving of what had just happened and the last strangled breaths of life passed as she was flung to the ground like a toy a child tires of.

Clothes mended and wounds healed, “You think I’d let the likes of a group that called themselves the Resisty, to actually kill me?” he laughed loud.

Dipper was grabbed from behind and held by the throat with a shacking hand, Bill’s laughing died as he watched his Comar being handled by a weak fringe vampire.

The Dominus began to make a low rumbling growl, “Let. Go. Of. My. Pine tree.” 

When no one in the room moved Bill sighed and moved up to touch his eyepatch.

Dipper inhaled deep and closed his eyes tight, the room around him erupted in screams, the hand let go and he was left alone but he know not to open his eyes yet.

The others in the room all screamed in complete madness, some opted for pulling their own eyes out in hope it would stop.

It didn’t.

Bill cipher’s other eye was a deep red, the room around them was now the dull grey shaded world of the mindscape, he looked with both eyes as the small number of remaining intruders screamed with a new found madness, then his eyes fell upon his Pine tree.

Like his sister and Tad Strange, he had his eyes squeezed painfully shut, Bill’s eye was rumoured to have been cursed to carry the power to drive any who look into it, insane.

That wasn’t true.

Bill was never cursed, though many had tried and to this day, failed.

Dipper heard the screams silence as what he suspected was the sound of bodies hitting the ground, the room around him felt as if it shifted then leather gloves touched him in the familiar way that was Bill.

“Bill.” He whispered as those fingers trailed over his neck and lent into the affection hungrily.

Mabel interrupted them when she coughed, “If you two are done having a moment I would really like to open my eyes now.” 

Bill stepped back, “It’s quite safe to gaze upon me once more without going insane.”

The other three in the room made questioning noses but opened there eyes none the less, Bill looked as though he had just come down stairs for dinner, the room on the other hand was a freshly made battle zone.

One guy looked as though his head had been blown up, another two were mashed together, limbs and bone now one horrific sight, and the guy how had grabbed Dipper around his throat was missing his whole lower torso. 

Bill stood there looking at Dipper like a cat that had just dropped a dead mouse at his feet. 

“I’m glad you’re not dead but this is really gross.” He said forcing a smile.

Mabel poked her head from around Dipper, “Really really gross.”

“Your power is almost on par with a Castus Sanguis.” Tad marvelled as he limped towards Bill.

“What do you mean almost?” Bill grinned. 

They froze again.

But Bill carried on like he had said nothing of a big deal and scooped Dipper up in his arms. “Elder Strange if you will, clean this mess up and inform the other houses the rebellion is over.”  
Tad took out his phone once the Dominus had left the room and hit speed dial, “Hello, this is Elder Tad Strange of the house Xolotl centered in Gravity Falls.” 

 

 

Sex Crazed Moans Dripped In Madness

Dipper’s neck was having little kisses pressed down the skin as Bill ripped the fine suit revelling more skin that he continued to kiss, following the gold Signum trailing all the way down to Dipper’s feet.

He didn’t spend too much time on the feet since he knew the kid was ticklish and hated having his feet touched in the slightest, the very fact he wasn’t being kicked in the face right now spoke volumes of how much Dipper wanted him close.

Dipper grabbed himself and begun working the hilt as he watched Bill remove his own clothes now, more delicately, and tossing them over the side of the bed to join the shredded remains of Dipper’s.

Like other Comar, his body was smooth and hairless apart from his head hair, eye brows and eye lashes, so he had no pubic hair of his own and always enjoyed playing with Bill’s light blond curly hairs.

As one of Dipper’s hands handled his own arousal the other hand was stroking Bill’s pubic hair, gently brushing against the balls or base of the vampires already grown lusting erection.

Bill had their lips pressed together finally giving his Comar the much desired attention he wanted earlier, the kid was greedily milking him of saliva, causing the vampire to growl happily.

He let Dipper torment him a little longer till he was painfully hard with pre-cum wet on the head of his arousal, Bill pinned the other to the bed to gain dominance, then gently ran his fangs over the kid’s earlobe.

Dipper rutted himself desperately against whatever part of Bill he could get but Bill kept moving, “Arr, arrh, Bill!” he pleaded.

“Hmmm, yes my Pine tree?” Bill purred, now moving to gently nip at the side of the kid’s neck.

“I need, Arr, arr, MORE!” his erection was throbbing for attention, “NOW!”

Bill moved down the others body till he was nestled contently between warm thighs, he traced a sharp fingernail along the gold of Dipper’s Signum that decorated the smooth skin of his thighs and branched off in directions that if followed would lead the vampire down sculpted legs or along a tight stomach that slowly turned to chest moving with heightened breathing.

Bill relished in moments like these, his Pine tree watched longingly as Bill took the head of his cock and licked hungrily at the pre-cum that greeted him, he proceeded while keeping eye contact and took the rest into his mouth and sucked now an then letting fangs graze the head as he enjoyed the symphony of lustful moans an panting emitting from his partner.

It didn’t take long for him to have his Pine tree lying with his back in the air and so close to orgasm, he held the hilt firmly and popped his mouth off and panted while he let the kid calm down just enough as he prepared his fingers with lube and worked some onto his own needy erection.

Dipper held his arms out for the other to be embraced in, he looked absolutely ravenousness as Bill skipped preparing with fingers and mounted him in one movement, then settled into the others warm embrace, feeling fingernails scratching his back.

Having a Comar in your bed had its perks since they were so much stronger than humans, and tastier.

Dipper worked his ass to stimulate the vampire into moving as his tongue pushed its way deep inside Bill’s mouth, intertwining with his own eager tongue and licking sharp fangs now and then.

Bill moved his hips into action and took over Dippers pacing, his pleased Pine tree kneaded his back in the satisfaction of having the head of Bill’s cock moving against his prostate, coaxing out breathily moans and driving him slowly to the edge once more. 

Just as Dipper was readying to climax a hand grabbed him at the base and held tight, not moving, as Bill withdrew himself still humping against Dipper thigh and waited a very quick moment before flipping the Comar over.

Dipper already missed the feeling of Bill dick pressing into him and had his ass up ready, face fell into a pillow when Bill’s long hot tongue trailed over his willing entrance almost sucking it in.

He screamed in ecstasy when the tongue slid in and out, ran round the rim, and even felt Bill bite his but a couple times, Dipper was losing it and proceeded to push back at the vampire while whimpering desperate please between moans and hardened breathing.

When Bill himself couldn’t take the lewd sounds his Pine tree was making anymore, he poured more lube onto his throbbing dick and slammed in once more, his breathing was becoming laboured and sweat dripped from his forehead, from this position he could admire Dippers mesmerizing Signum, it decorated a good portion of his skin, each line and swirl painfully tattooed in blessed gold.

He ran his hand over Dipper’s back before leaning over him altogether so he could feel the warm flesh against his own, they were both so close, Bill readied the other by growling in his ear, Dipper responding by bearing his neck for him. 

Bill bit hungrily into the warmth of his Comar as they both came, Dipper’s hot seed covering the black satin of Bill’s bed, his blood dripped down the mouth of his Patron as he lingered, his head spun in animalistic pleasure as warm cum filled him.

Once they calmed down alittle, they collapsed onto the bed exhausted and wet with sweat and other fluids, Bill rolled onto his side facing away from Dipper.

Dipper was tired beyond comparison and was already beginning to drift into the after sleep of sex and a stressful night, he rolled over to spoon Bill and was wrapped up in black sheets like a present by the other.

“You know I have to get up soon, theres a bloody big mess to clean up down stairs still.” 

He hummed sleepily against Bills neck.

Bill smiled and snuggled into the touch. “5 minutes more then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a quick AU that went from hours to days to a week of writing work, so please let writers know you appreciate the the hard work that only takes you 10 minutes to read all of, they do it for free and would love to know what you thought and how you felt. Thank you. 
> 
> Also info on Mantispidae for this chapter.  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mantispidae
> 
> And Tad's cane in chapter one. (Big fan of Bloodborne)  
> http://bloodborne.wiki.fextralife.com/Threaded+Cane


End file.
